


Prank War

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Sting has to explain why there's a prank war going on to Rogue, who is less than enthused.





	Prank War

“Sting,” Rogue said, shutting the door to the office behind him.

The man he was addressing perked up, looking up from his paperwork and eyeing his partner with great curiosity.  Rogue being in his office - with the door shut - could mean either Sting was about to get very lucky, or that a lecture was forthcoming that Rogue didn’t want the rest of the guild to be privy to.  Sting was hoping it was the former, as he couldn’t recall having done anything lately to deserve the latter…

“What is the meaning of this?”  Rogue held out a sheaf of papers to the blond Dragon Slayer.

Sting stared at the papers, and then back at Rogue.  “Meaning of what?  Paper?  Pretty sure it’s made from trees.”  What was Rogue getting at here?

Rogue’s eyes narrowed, and Sting had the sinking suspicion this visit had more to do with the more unpleasant type of dressing down.  Oh well… Rogue was still super sexy even when in lecture-mode.  “No, Sting… care to explain why there seems to be a  _prank war_  going on between the guilds?  And why our expenses have also increased, exactly when said war began?”

“…Coincidence,” Sting attempted to convince Rogue.  “Or maybe an accounting error.  We should have someone else look at it.”

“Sting!” Rogue shouted.  “Don’t even try that bullshit with me!  Is this prank war your doing?!”

Caught red-handed, Sting mumbled, “…Maybe.”

Sinking down into a chair, Rogue rubbed his forehead.  “For the love of… why in Earthland would you start a prank war?”

“Thought it would be funny to watch them all blame each other and prank each other,” Sting replied candidly.

“…You thought… it would be… funny,” Rogue stated slowly.  “To be the catalyst for a prank war, and to bankrupt our guild in the process.”

Sting waved his hand dismissively.  “Stop being so dramatic!  I didn’t spend that much money!”

Rogue stood up, and slammed the papers in front of Sting.  “I’m not being dramatic,” he hissed.  “And to prove my point, you and I are going to go over the books  _very_  carefully and fix this damn mess.”

With a groan, Sting resigned himself to a tedious day full of…  _math_.


End file.
